Food
This is a list of food items, dishes, and meals which have appeared in the webtoon. Single items are listed in alphabetical order. curry-flavored soda Curry soda is a drink that is sold in many places. Both Leez and Agni seem fond of the drink. |image2 = 1-08 Agni drinking curry soda.png|width2=446|height2=446 |caption2 = Agni requested a free curry soda from the skewered mushrooms vendor. |image3 = 1-08 Leez finishing off Agni's curry soda.png|width3=244|height3=310 |caption3 = Leez chugs down the rest of Agni's soda, to his dismay. |image4 = 1-21 drinks with Brilith.png|width4=684|height4=670 |caption4 = Leez on the right with curry soda |image5 = 2-121 Mirha smile.png|width5=690|height5=782 |caption5 = Mirha orders a glass }} curry mushroom Curry mushrooms are rare mushrooms that can be found in many places, including around Leez's village. Curry mushrooms is just what Leez calls them, though it's not their proper name. They suddenly appear and disappear, but Leez has yet to figure out how they do it or the reason why. One mushroom alone, thanks to its properties, can feed up to 500 people. For this reason, a set of three mushrooms is valued at 5 gold coins. A person can gain many nutritional benefits from eating curry mushrooms. They produce effects similar to coffee (maybe improved concentration and memory?), eliminate tumors, enhance liver function, and prevent cardiovascular disease and dementia. Humans are unable to chew a mushroom since its size is larger than the mouth of the average human. When Leez showed Gandharva the nearly suffocating effect a curry mushroom had on her, he was extremely amused, only to become disappointed later when Maruna had no issues eating and swallowing the mushroom in one bite. In Atera, Leez tried to buy a curry mushroom as a present for Asha's birthday. She was able to get the last remaining mushroom from a street food vendor, but lost the mushroom chasing the Golden Knight thieves. When Asha saw Leez's tears later on, she decided not to punish her and considered the present received. fried chicken Ran orders fried chicken for Leez at Cafe Maple in Kalibloom. She continues to gorge on fried chicken for a while, even back at their lodgings. fried curry fish fillets Leez buys a bag of fresh fried curry fish fillets in a town outside of Mistyshore. She then chases a group of Half hunters who are chasing an escaped Half, continuing to eat as she goes. mango milk This is a drink Ran left for Rana when he left for the water channel quest. soy sauce has tea, and Leez has curry soda.]] Soy Sauce is a condiment created from soy beans, and induces thirst when consumed as beverage. A bottle of likely very high-quality, and therefore pricey, soy sauce was given as a punishment beverage to Lorraine, who asked Brilith to give her the most expensive drink available in the Fire Temple. It is unknown whether the soy sauce had a pleasant taste, when used as a proper condiment, and why it was the most pricey beverage Brilith had to offer. curry popcorn This is curry-flavored popcorn. Claude is seen eating it during Asha's murder trial. donuts During Asha's last words ceremony, Claude is seen eating a box of donuts. According to the afterword for that episode, the orange ones are curry flavored. Food and drink scenes |image2 = Hardcore-vegetarian-anti-sura-test.png|width2=721|height2=730 |caption2 = At a restaurant, Asha orders a complete vegetarian meal to see if her suspected-sura guest will eat it. |image3 = 2-12 p16 dinner.png|width3=684|height3=381 |caption3 = Teo served dinner for Gandharva. He at first wondered what was wrong with the apples, then learned that Teo had the food delivered except for the apples, which she peeled herself. }} |image2 = 2-89 Welcome cake.jpg|width2=443|height2=578 |caption2 = Leez makes a meat cake for Yuta. |image3 = 2-90 drooling Ran.jpg|width3=420|height3=374 |caption3 = Ran sleeps it off after a night of drinking with Yuta (who drank the most but wasn't affected by the alcohol). |image4 = 2-98 Leez's delicious dinner.png|width4=475|height4=364 |caption4 = Leez prepares a meal for her friends. }} References Category:Index Category:Items Category:Food